


The Feeling Of You

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MOST FLUFF, Some feels, have to idea how to tag, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Jaina didn’t say anything, cupping her wife’s face and pulling her down for a soft kiss. And Sylvanas didn’t pull away. Didn’t even flinch.Jaina frowned, staring up at her. “Aren’t my hands too cold?”Sylvanas only shrugged and chuckled in response. “My tactile senses died long ago, Dalah'surfal. Just as my taste buds did.”That’s when it hit her.But of course!





	The Feeling Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corgi_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corgi_bliss/gifts).



> [ART](https://dreamsofjoyfulbunnies.tumblr.com/post/183673488669/theres-a-fic-for-thisor-will-be-sylvanas-cant)

Jaina didn’t notice it at first.

How could she really?

Sylvanas would always turn to her when she’d slide a hand up her wife’s arm. Her long ears would always twitch when Jaina rand her fingers over them. There weren’t any signs that Jaina could have noticed. But then again, she never asked how Forsaken functioned. She thought about it, of course, but never did ask, thinking it would be looked upon as if she saw them as some test subjects. So, Jaina had to shut that question in the back of her mind.

Their time in Boralus opened Jaina's eyes.

Her hands were covered in snow after indulging the children and playing with them. She walked over to Sylvanas, who stood to the side, her face mostly blank and seemingly bored, but Jaina knew better. Her posture was relaxed, her shoulders slopped forward just a small bit. Her long ears laid back and dropping just so. She was at peace and enjoying herself.

Jaina didn’t say anything, cupping her wife’s face and pulling her down for a soft kiss. And Sylvanas didn’t pull away. Didn’t even flinch.

Jaina frowned, staring up at her. “Aren’t my hands too cold?”

Sylvanas only shrugged and chuckled in response. “My tactile senses died long ago, Dalah'surfal. Just as my taste buds did.”

That’s when it hit her.

But of course!

Sylvanas turned to her when she would come over not because she felt her hands on herself, but because Sylvanas heard every single little noise Jaina made. Smelled her perfume and soap. When on the battlefield, Sylvanas would dodge every attack thrown at her because she could _see_ and arrow flying towards her. Could _hear_ as a sword made its way through the air towards her shoulders.

But… didn’t that meant that Sylvanas couldn't  _feel_ Jaina? Her gentle touches along her skin? The faint brush of her lips? The warmth of her body… Oh, Tides.

As if reading her mind Sylvanas took her hands, planting kisses on the palms of her hands.

“Don’t think for a second that I don’t enjoy having you close just because I can’t feel the warmth of your skin or feel your lips on mine,” the Forsaken whispered, looking Jaina right in the eyes. “I adore the little shuffling noises you make when you think you can sneak up on me.” Jaina smiled, leaning into the lips on her cheek. “I love the scent of your shampoo and body soap, mixed in with the natural smell of your skin, when you sleep next to me.” Jaina melted at the kiss against her temple. “And the noise you make when I kiss you and bite at your neck drives me absolutely _wild._ ” Jaina shuddered at the low whisper against her ear.

Jaina frowned for a second. “What about when I touch your years? You always flick them away.”

Sylvanas laughed, low and throaty, “the noise your fingers make against my skin. It’s _obscenely_ loud that close.” Bright red eyes skid over Jaina's face. “And your freckles. I can see them so clearly. Even when you don’t go outside for some time and they fade. I can still see them.”

Jaina hummed, hands going around Sylvanas neck as she leaned closer. “Anything else?”

Sylvanas thought for a moment. “You’ve got smile lines.” Jaina blinked.

“Smile lines?”

“They are faint still, but not to me.” Sylvanas brushed her fingers against her wife’s cheek. “Makes me content to know that you’re smiling a lot more than when we were just talking about the possibility of this marriage. The bags under your eyes are gone too.” Sylvanas smiled, eyes darting up Jaina's face. “And the way your right eyebrow twitches when someone is getting on your nerves. Just slightly. Not enough for anyone to notice. But it’s there.”

The rest of their stay went by without anything extraordinary happening. They walked around the city and the harbor. Jaina even took her out sailing. Smiling at how Sylvanas sprawled in the small boat they took, her face relaxed as she listened to the noise of the ocean and her nostrils flaring now and again, taking in the smell.

By the time that had to leave for Lordaeron, Jaina's head was filled with ideas of how to make Sylvanas enjoy having her near even more.

* * *

Jaina leaned back in her chair, bored out of her mind as she read through the reports. The days were calm for the past year and a half and the most exciting things now were the festivals and other celebrations. And rare meetings of the leader to discuss trade and other minor things.

She put her signature on yet another parchment and yawned loudly.

Reaching into one of the drawers when she noticed she was almost out of ink Jaina noticed a small bell that their cat – Varian – had on his collar, but the link holding it broke and she forgot to throw it away.

Jaina picked it up, the small thing jingling faintly, but loud enough for even her to hear.

A thought sparked in Jaina's mind as a wide smile appeared on her face. She’d probably be in so much trouble after this, but she needed to entertain herself somehow.

She stood from her desk and walked into their living quarters. She changed into simple breeches and boots and shirt, dousing herself in her favorite perfume. With a simple move she put and dampening spell on the bell to make it almost silent, just barely heard. With another snap of her fingers she put an invisibility spell on herself.

Oh, she was going to get in so much trouble. But she’d have her fun.

She found Sylvanas fairly easy. Her wife was in the courtyard of the castle, talking to Baine. Jaina walked right behind Sylvanas, knowing she’d catch her smell, the shuffling of her boots and hear the faint jingle of the bell.

And instantly, Sylvanas’ ear twitch and she turned around with a faint smile on her lips, expecting to see her there. Jaina clasped a hand over her mouth, stifling her laugh at her wife’s confused look when she saw nothing.

“Is everything alright, Warchief?” Baine asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Yes,” Sylvanas’ head turned and if Jaina didn’t know she would say that she was looking right at her. Sylvanas’ confused frown deepened. “Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

“No. That’s about it.”

“Then I’ll depart, if you don’t mind.” The High Chieftain smiled and with a small bow headed out into the city. Once he was out of sight and out of earshot, Sylvanas surveilled the yard, her eyes narrowed. Jaina stayed as quiet as possible when Sylvanas walked over to where she was standing. She leaned out of the way when Sylvanas reached her hand forward, but grabbing nothing.

Sylvanas huffed as she looked at her hand and turned around, about to head back into the castle when Jaina shuffled her boots and shook the bell lightly. Her wife whipped around immediately.

“What in the Void’s name…?”

Jaina started walking, happy when Sylvanas followed, still looking confused. Jaina led her into the city, waving between the orcs and elves and humans and forsaken and everyone else. She’d shake the bell every time Sylvanas would get distracted, her ear would flick towards her and the elf would make her way over, only to find nothing.

Jaina led her to flower stalls at one point, hoping to confuse Sylvanas for just a bit, and she did. Standing a bit way away she watched as her wife scanned the flowers for sale for a moment, a Tauren woman asking if she was looking for anything, but Sylvanas shook her head no and thanked her before again, walking over to where Jaina was.

Jaina darted into the alleyway. She stopped, watching as Sylvanas looked around herself, her ears twitching this way and that, nostrils flaring, taking in the smells around her.

“I see what you’re doing, Dalah'surfal.” Sylvanas said with a smirk on her lips. “Trying to play hide and seek with me? Let us play then.”

In the end, Jaina ended guiding Sylvanas through the whole market and the park, slipping away from her wife’s grasp in the last second every time, smiling at Sylvanas’ smirk and she enjoyed this little game. Jaina brought her back to the castle after about two hours of this game of hide and seek.

She let Sylvanas finally catch her in the gardens. She leaned against the oak tree in the middle of it, snapping her fingers and dispersing the invisibility spell. Jaina smiled when Sylvanas stepped over to her quickly, placing her hands against the bark on each side of Jaina's head.

“Now, my silly mage, what was this game of hide and seek about?” Sylvanas hummed, stepping closer to Jaina, letting the human’s arms slide around her neck.

“Nothing,” Jaina smiled, brushing her nose against her wife’s. “I was just bored.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes to the heaven, though a smiled was present on her face. She leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss on Jaina's forehead. “As I said. Silly mage.”

* * *

The next day Jaina returned to her paperwork in higher spirits, humming as she signed and pressed seals to the papers.

She looked up at the soft knock on the door of her study. Jaina smiled, standing up and meeting her wife halfway, pulling her down for a sweet kiss before pressing her cheek to Sylvanas’ huffing a soft breath next to her ear.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you till later.” Jaina brushed some of Sylvanas’ hair behind her long ear. Though Sylvanas only hummed in response, leaning in for another kiss. “You like it?” Jaina asked with a smile.

“I do.” Sylvanas thought for a moment. “Mint?”

“Mint chew, yes.”

Sylvanas sighed appreciatively before taking a step back. That was the first time Sylvanas had one hand behind her back, as the next moment Sylvanas presented her with a bouquet of yellow tulips. Jaina smiles wide, taking the offered flowers and bringing them closer to take a chest-full of the sweet smell.

“Oh, Sylvanas, they’re gorgeous.” Jaina ran her fingers over the soft petals before burring her face in the bouquet once more. “What’s the occasion?”

She looked up at her wife, waiting as Sylvanas looked for words as she played with the end of Jaina's braid.

“I died in the field of tulips.” Sylvanas said, her voice low but sure. “For a long time, I looked at them as my grave flowers.” Jaina's eyes fell on the tulips, her heart clenching in her chest. “But yesterday, when we passed a flower vendor and I stopped and I’ve noticed the tulips and all I felt was warmth and happiness I…” Sylvanas went quiet for a moment, her eyes looking at the tulips as well, but her gaze wasn’t really on them. “I didn’t want to admit it when we got married – the political thing that it was in the beginning – that I felt like I finally had a second chance at experiencing _life._ ” She cupped Jaina's cheek, her thumb wiping away the tears, as she tilted her head up so their eyes could meet. “So, I’m giving them to you, as a sign that whatever life I have now, it’s yours. And it’s full of color and hope and love just because of you.”

Jaina choked a sob as she pulled Sylvanas in a tight hug, mindful of the flowers clutched tightly in her hand, whispering ‘I love you’ over an over as Sylvanas held her close, her nose buried in Jaina's hair.

Jaina tried to keep that first bouquet alive for as long as she could, tearing up every time she laid her eyes on it. And Sylvanas promised her that she wouldn’t be upset when they withered and they had to throw them away.

“Silly mage,” she whispered one evening, when Jaina's emotions got the best of her. “Don’t take my confession so literally.” Her hands slid over her jaw softly, thumbs whipping at the tears. “There are going to be more bouquets to come. I promise.”

And she kept her word.

For the years to come, on the day of their anniversary, Sylvanas would present Jaina with a bouquet of yellow tulips.

Their own symbol of new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> A little collab work with the amazing [dreamsofjoyfulbunnies](https://dreamsofjoyfulbunnies.tumblr.com/). Thank you for the amazing idea and I hope all of you will enjoy this fluff piece! :D


End file.
